


Un rendez-vous avec Sanji

by caesaring



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, One Piece Universe, Original Character(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesaring/pseuds/caesaring
Summary: En atterrissant sur une nouvelle île, l'équipage des chapeaux de paille décide de s'y reposer et de faire le plein de provision. En s'y promenant, Sanji rencontre une habitante de l'île qui deviendra rapidement le plus gros coup de coeur qu'il n'ait jamais eu.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Sanji/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenu.e.s sur ma première fanfiction sur le manga One Piece avec en vedette Sanji ! L'île et les évènements sont purement fictifs et aléatoires, je pense juste qu'au niveau temporel ce serait mieux de se situer après l'ellipse des deux ans plus tard. Au niveau géographique, on peut situer l'île entre le Maroc et l'Inde ce qui laisse libre court à votre imagination pour l'ambiance de l'île mais en même temps, vous donne une idée du cadre dans lequel nous sommes.
> 
> Désolée pour les fautes ! Il y aura une partie 2 !

SANJI n'avait jamais éprouvé une once de paresse lorsqu'il s'agissait de cuisiner pour son équipage, préparer à manger avait toujours été un plaisir pour lui et on pouvait même dire que ça lui était thérapeutique car il canalisait toute son énergie, son amour et son sens du détail dans ses plats et ce, pour le plus grand plaisir de ses compagnons.

Cela dit, quand on reste trop longtemps avec les mêmes personnes surtout lors de long voyage, des tensions pouvaient apparaitre ainsi qu'une envie vitale de se retrouver seul durant quelques temps. Des tensions, l'équipage en éprouvait tout le temps même lors de leurs combats contre les ennemis c'était pour ça que quand ils arrivaient sur une île, chacun avait besoin de se vider l'esprit.

Et c'est exactement ce qu'était entrain de faire notre Français, il se promenait actuellement dans une île qui était connu pour ses ressources abondantes et de qualité en terme de fruits et légumes, de viandes et de poissons, rien de mieux pour tester d'autres recettes avec des aliments qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vu.

L'île sur laquelle l'équipage était atterrie n'avait rien de bien particulière, le climat y était chaud et les gens étaient légèrement vêtus, ils étaient habillés de soie ou de tulle et possédaient de nombreux bijoux selon leur catégorie sociale.

Le blond fut alors satisfait du changement qui s'offrait à lui, lui et les autres membres des chapeaux de paille venaient de sortir d'une île absolument sordide et pratiquement abandonnée, voir une ambiance aussi animée lui remontait le moral.

A force de s'engouffrer dans la ville, il était tombé sur un marché absolument immense, on y voyait des commerçants, des marchants de bijoux, des vendeurs de vêtements, des spectacles de danses ou de serpent. Le cuisinier attitré était prêt à faire les courses comme il ne les avait jamais faites auparavant.

Il allait acheter un panier de tomates qui avaient l'air succulentes, il avait alors sorti pas mal de pièces de sa poche qu'il s'apprêtait à donner au commerçant en face de lui jusqu'à ce qu'une main lui attrapa délicatement le poignet.

« Ne faites pas ça, il vous arnaque. »

Intrigué, Sanji porta alors son attention sur l'inconnue qui se tenait à côté de lui et je vous laisse imaginer sa joie lorsqu'il tomba sur une magnifique jeune femme qui était une habitante de l'île.

« Sale gamine ! Pour qui tu te prends à aider les étrangers ! Fous moi le camps ! S'énerva le commerçant.  
\- Hey, parlez mieux aux demoiselles. Riposta Sanji. »

La jeune femme assura que ce n'était rien et qu'il ferait mieux de partir car les marchands de cette île pouvait très vite en venir aux mains. Sensible aux ordres que lui donnaient les femmes en général, le jeune homme abandonna sa querelle et décida de suivre l'autochtone.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin dans le marché, sous l'ombre du porche d'une petite boutique de vêtements et lorsqu'elle releva son visage vers lui, le coeur de Sanji s'emballa, il cognait même si fort contre sa poitrine qu'il menaçait de s'extirper de sa cage thoracique.

« Mais vous êtes si belle ! S'exclama-t-il émerveillé. »

Elle fut légèrement impressionnée par un compliment si direct et par l'excitation dont faisait preuve le Français, si bien qu'elle devint si perturbée que ses joues s'enflammèrent.

« Je... Merci, balbutia-t-elle. Je m'appelle Imaan et vous ?  
\- Tutoie-moi ! Je suis Sanji ! »

Elle fut honnêtement charmée par ses sourcils en forme de tourbillon qui ne faisaient que bouger depuis le début de leur interaction.

Imaan était typique des habitants de l'île, elle possédait des cheveux volumineux et noirs de jais, une peau aussi marron que du bronze et des yeux hazel en amande qui étaient d'ailleurs la cause de l'hémorragie nasale du blond. Elle était maquillée d'un somptueux rouge à lèvre et possédait deux boucles d'oreilles en or en forme de triangle, elle n'était définitivement pas pauvre.

Et puis, elle était coiffée d'un voile couleur camel qui tombait sur sa chevelure et servait à se protéger du Soleil et de la chaleur qui tapaient beaucoup trop fort. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi les étrangers ne prenaient jamais de précaution par rapport à ça alors qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout habitués au climat d'ici.

« C'est la première fois que tu viens ici ? Demanda-t-elle.  
\- Oui, mon équipage et moi venons de poser l'ancre ici le temps de renouveler nos stocks de provisions et de faire réparer notre bateau. »

Elle qui avait eu jusque là des expressions faciales si calmes et tendres, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent suite à ce que venait de lui annoncer le blond.

« Ton... Ton équipage ? Tu es un pirate ?! »

Elle se mit à crier et plaça même ses mains devant sa tête pour qu'il ne la frappe pas et alarmé, Sanji attrapa les épaules d'Imaan et rapprocha même son visage du sien.

« Ne soyez pas ridicule ! Je ne vous ferai jamais de mal ! Nous ne sommes pas ici pour venir saccager votre île, nous ne sommes pas ce genre de pirate, expliqua-t-il. »

Elle se calma tandis que Sanji gardait son étreinte sur elle.

« Vraiment ?  
\- Oui, assura-t-il. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, je suis le cuisinier du navire et je suis venu ici seulement pour faire des courses.  
\- Cuisinier ? Tu sais tout faire ?  
\- Oui, enfin si c'est un plat que je ne connaissais pas à partir du moment où j'ai une recette devant moi je peux m'en sortir. »

L'humilité dont il faisait preuve adoucit les traits de son visage, Imaan était admirative devant le chef attitré d'un bateau pirate surtout qu'il avait vraiment la classe.

« Au fait, merci de m'avoir prévenu pour l'arnaque.  
\- De rien ! Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à faire tes courses pour t'éviter toutes mésaventures, proposa-t-elle. »

Même s'il était pressé, il ne refuserait jamais une telle offre, passer son temps avec une si jolie femme est tout ce dont Sanji rêvait.

C'est alors qu'Imaan et Sanji avaient passé toute la matinée ensemble, ils avaient acheté tant de choses que le blond se trimballait avec une charrette entière pleines de courses, elle devint si lourde qu'il lui était presque impossible de la ramener jusqu'au Sunny.

« Imaan, je suis désolé mais est-ce que ça vous dérange si l'on passe par mon navire pour déposer tout ça ? Suggéra-t-il à bout de souffle.  
\- Pas du tout ! Attendez je vais vous aider !  
\- Ne me vouvoie pas ! Rappela-t-il.  
\- Je suis désolée ! S'agita-t-elle. »

La jeune femme à la peau bronzée aida le blond en prenant quelques sacs de courses qui étaient dans le chariot, elle se surestima en prenant trop de sacs dans ses mains et tituba légèrement en marchant devant Sanji.

« Ne portez pas autant de choses ! S'inquiéta le Français.  
\- Ce n'est rien je tiens à t'aider ! »

Même si c'était encombrant et lourd, elle était beaucoup trop altruiste et serviable pour laisser Sanji tirer une aussi grosse charrette jusqu'à la côte où se situait leur bateau. Sur le chemin, elle posait énormément de questions sur la vie de pirate et c'était avec une immense joie que Sanji lui contait toutes les aventures et moments forts qu'il avait traversé avec son équipage.

Il lui parlait de leur extravagant capitaine Luffy, de l'incroyable Nami, du boudeur de Zoro, des hilarantes personnes qu'étaient Usopp et Franky, de leur merveilleux médecin Tony Chopper, de l'intelligente Robin et du talentueux Brooke. Toute la passion que Sanji éprouvait pour sa vie avec ses compagnons allumait une étincelle dans les yeux de Imaan.

Elle s'était surprise à elle aussi vouloir devenir une pirate, elle voulait explorer le monde et mettre à preuve son adrénaline tout comme l'équipage du chapeau de paille.

« Puis, je ne sais pas si tu as déjà entendu parler d'All Blue, poursuivit-il.  
\- Là où tous les océans se rencontrent et qu'une source inépuisable de ressources maritimes s'y trouve ?  
\- Oui ! Comment tu connais l'existence d'All Blue ? Demanda-t-il étonné. »

Imaan fut soulagée que Sanji l'ait enfin tutoyé et à la fois surprise de l'enthousiasme dont il faisait preuve, pourtant, cet endroit n'existait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je l'ai lu dans plein de livres, c'est un endroit très fantasmé, répondit-elle.  
\- Eh bien mon rêve, c'est de me rendre à All Blue. »

Elle allait rétorquer en disant qu'il n'y avait absolument aucune preuve qu'un tel endroit existait mais Sanji la devança.

« Je sais que tu dois me prendre pour un fou mais je sais qu'All Blue est là, quelque part sur les mers et mon rêve ce serait de trouver cet endroit. En tant que cuisinier, je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire en sachant qu'un tel endroit m'attendait et c'est pour ça que j'ai rejoins Luffy et suis devenu un pirate. »

Suite à son laïus, Imaan comprenait mieux d'où la détermination de Sanji provenait, elle ne pouvait que rester admirative devant tant de courage et d'ambition.

« D'ailleurs toi, tu as des rêves ? Demanda-t-il en souriant. »

Il ne sentait même plus la pénible charrette qu'il était entrain de tirer derrière lui tant la présence d'Imaan lui donnait l'impression d'être sur un nuage.

« Pas tellement... Avoua-t-elle honteuse. J'aimerais bien reprendre les travaux de chimie de ma tante.  
\- C'est déjà très bien, je suis sûre que tu seras le meilleur chimiste de toute l'île ! »

Le sourire de Sanji était si sincère qu'il prenait la moitié de son visage, elle lui rendit un aussi grand sourire et était définitivement motivée à dépasser le niveau déjà impressionnant en chimie des membres de sa famille.

Enfin arrivés devant le Sunny, Sanji commença à hurler le prénom de ses camarades car il était quasi certain qu'il restait quelqu'un sur le bateau, pour son plus grand plaisir, c'était Robin qui s'était portée volontaire pour surveiller le navire toute la matinée.

« Robin d'amour ! Appela-t-il bêtement. Est-ce que tu peux abaisser le pont pour que je puisse monter s'il te plait ? »

Elle lâcha un léger sourire en guise de réponse et suite aux pouvoirs du fruit du démon qu'elle avait acquis durant son enfance, elle fit apparaitre de multiple bras sur toute la surface du pont qui aidèrent Sanji à remonter la charrette sur le bateau.

En temps normal, il serait resté sur le navire à cuisiner vu que l'heure du déjeuner était déjà là et aurait apprécié la merveilleuse compagnie de Robin mais en même temps, il ne se sentait réellement pas de quitter Imaan maintenant. Et il ne se voyait pas lui proposer de manger avec eux, les garçons étaient si impolis sans compter Brooke qui lui ferait des remarques obscènes.

« Robin, si Luffy et les autres rentrent pour manger ce midi dit leur d'aller déjeuner en ville, je vais continuer de découvrir la ville, prévint-il. »

Curieuse suite à cette soudaine annonce, la brune aux yeux bleus jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus bord et tomba sur Imaan qui les observait de là où elle était, en croisant les iris azur de la brune, Imaan détourna le regard, impressionnée par le charisme de Robin.

« Je vois que tu es en charmante compagnie, tu ne comptes pas lui faire gouter un de tes plats ? Fit l'archéologue de sa voix naturellement suave.  
\- Si je m'attarde ici les autres vont pleurnicher parce que je ne leur aurais pas fait à manger, je vais essayer de trouver une solution, il faut absolument que j'ai son avis sur ma cuisine ! »

La manière de Sanji de draguer les femmes fit ricaner Robin, elle avait l'impression d'entendre une mamie gâteau parler. Sanji descendit du Sunny pour rejoindre sa nouvelle rencontre.

« Elle est tellement belle, lâcha instinctivement Imaan. C'est ta petite-amie ?  
\- Hein ? Non non ! Robin et l'autre fille, Nami sont mes amies, je tiens à elles comme si elles étaient mes soeurs. »

Étrangement, la chimiste fut soulagée au plus profond d'elle-même car elle se disait que jamais elle n'aurait pu rivaliser avec l'écrasante beauté de Nico Robin.

« Ça te dirait qu'on mange ensemble ? Proposa-t-il.  
\- Oui ! Se réjouit-elle en souriant. Avec plaisir ! Je sais exactement où t'emmener !»

Un rire s'extirpa des lèvres du blond, la personnalité enjouée d'Imaan la rendait si charmante.

« Bien ! Allons manger ! Déclara-t-il avec entrain. »


	2. Chapter 2

DEUX JOURS étaient passés depuis que l'équipage du chapeau de paille avait jeté l'ancre sur cette île, ils avait réussi à renouveler leur réserve de nourriture, à demander des renseignements quant à la prochaine île où ils devraient se rendre et avaient réussi à se remettre physiquement et émotionnellement de leur dernière aventure. 

C'était décidé, il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre: l'équipage partira demain à l'aube pour de nouvelles aventures. Ils ne restaient jamais bien longtemps sur la même île de toute manière afin de réaliser leur rêve respectif et surtout celui de leur capitaine Luffy qui avait pour ambition de devenir le futur roi des pirates. 

Nous étions donc en fin d'après-midi, Sanji était retourné sur le navire uniquement pour y passer les deux précédentes nuits, ses journées entières avaient été rythmés par le doux rire d'Imaan ainsi que leur discussion toujours si passionnantes les unes que les autres. 

C'était ici le plus gros désavantage de la vie de pirate, à chaque fois que l'équipage rencontrait de nouvelles personnes plus attachantes les unes que les autres, il fallait à chaque fois se préparer aux adieux. Et là, ce sera encore plus douloureux que d'habitude. 

Cela dit, Imaan et Sanji étaient en ce moment même dans une situation plus que perturbante, la jeune femme n'avait pas osé dire au blond qu'elle était déjà promise à un homme. Sa famille étant plutôt aisée, les deux familles avaient déjà prévu de marier les deux jeunes gens dès leur enfance. Le fiancé en question n'était pas originaire de l'île, c'était un étranger et c'était pour ça que l'union des deux familles avaient été bénéfiques pour leurs intérêts.

Elle n'avait pas osé lui dire car premièrement la probabilité que Sanji tombe sur le fameux fiancé d'Imaan était quasiment nulle et ensuite, qu'elle n'assumait pas d'être promise à un homme aussi exécrable et plein d'orgueil. Il était tellement détestable qu'il lui faisait honte et qu'elle n'avait jamais osé le présenter à quiconque. 

La rencontre s'était passée en un rien de temps: Imaan et Sanji avait pris leur déjeuner ensemble en faisant un pique-nique dans un parc un peu reculé de la ville. Le cadre y était idyllique, Sanji s'était renseignée sur les spécialités culinaire de l'île et avait passé la matinée à cuisiner afin d'impressionner la jeune femme. Elle avait bien évidemment été touchée par tant d'attention et avait été agréablement surprise de constater que le cuisinier avait réussi à réaliser des plats qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. 

Et c'était lors de ce pique-nique, dans ce parc, que le fiancé d'Imaan s'était trouvé. Il s'y était rendu car il avait cherché sa fiancée toute la matinée mais qu'il ne l'avait pas trouvé et le parc faisait parti des endroits où elle se promenait habituellement, il ne s'était par contre pas attendu à la voir rire avec un autre homme. 

Pour faire bref, il s'était énervé contre elle en commençant à la rabaisser comme si elle était une gamine de huit ans puis il lui avait attrapé brutalement le bras afin de la forcer à le suivre. Sauf que Sanji était connu pour son extrême galanterie ainsi que son sens accrue de la justice, lorsqu'il avait analysé le comportement abusif de cet homme, il lui avait répondu quelque chose de si cynique et humiliant que même les gens autour d'eux s'était mis à se moquer du fiancé. 

Il avait alors lâché Imaan, agrippé furtivement la bouteille en verre que Sanji avait rapporté puis, avait cassé la bouteille sur le crâne de ce dernier. Sous les cris d'Imaan, il était parti en courant tandis que le cuire chevelu du blond s'était mis abondamment à saigner et que ce dernier devienne de plus en plus étourdi suite au choc. 

Il aurait pu riposter, il faisait parti des membres les plus rapides et forts de son équipage mais n'avait rien fait pour ne pas effrayer la jeune femme ni qu'elle n'ait par la suite à subir les représailles de la colère de son fiancé. 

En cette fin d'après-midi, Imaan avait ramené le cuisinier chez elle afin qu'il se remette tranquillement de ce choc et qu'il ne soit plus proie aux violences extérieures. Il était allongé sur le lit depuis quelques heures, un bandage noué autour du front tandis que la brune essayait tant bien que de mal de se concentrer sur son livre de chimie. 

Traumatisée par la violence dont elle avait été témoin ce midi, elle demeurait instable et n'arrivait pas à penser à être chose, elle était pleine de culpabilité vis-à-vis de Sanji et d'elle-même. 

En entendant le blond gémir, signe qu'il était entrain de s'extirper de son douloureux sommeil, elle lui apporta la tasse d'herbes médicinales qui étaient entrain d'infuser. Elle n'était pas médecin mais la chimie restait son domaine, elle avait donc fait un mélange contre les courbatures et la fatigue. 

Sanji s'était redressé en position assise, l'avait remercié puis avait ingurgité le liquide que contenait la tasse, ça avait exactement le même goût que les concoctions de Chopper le médecin de l'équipage, ces boissons là étaient toujours difficiles à boire. 

« Sanji, je suis tellement désolée, prononça-t-elle pour la énième fois.  
\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est plutôt à ce crétin de s'excuser. »

Même si il était honnête, n'avait réellement aucune animosité envers elle et s'en fichait qu'un bouffon pareil puisse lui foutre la raclé de sa vie, la jeune femme, elle, ne pouvait vraiment pas s'empêcher de s'en vouloir et ne parvenait pas à prendre du recul sur la situation. 

« Tu es venu pour te reposer sur cette île et tu finis par t'attirer des ennuis à cause de moi, je suis vraiment désolée... »

Elle s'était mise à fondre en larme devant le regard paniqué du jeune homme, il ne comprenait tout simplement pas pourquoi elle culpabilisait autant alors que ce n'était pas elle qui avait explosé une bouteille en verre sur son crâne. 

Sanji la fit assise sur le lit afin de la serrer dans ses bras tandis qu'elle continuait de pleurer, il avait beau lui répéter qu'elle n'y était pour rien et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle pense que c'était de sa faute il n'y avait rien à faire, les larmes ne voulaient pas cesser de dévaler ses joues. 

Il commençait à cerner à quel point elle était sensible et qu'elle avait surtout peur de l'impulsivité de son fiancé. Sanji ne dormirait pas tant qu'il ne savait pas Imaan en sécurité, il se devait de la protéger et s'était décidé à ne pas quitter l'île tant que lui et Imaan n'avaient pas trouvé de solution pour briser leur statut de fiancé. 

« T'as pas à t'en faire, j'ai vécu pire, assura le blond. »

Tout en la gardant dans ses bras, un doux sourire était scotché sur le visage du pirate, il était profondément touché par la réaction d'Imaan et par le fait qu'elle était si inquiète pour lui. Sanji était très pudique avec ses émotions donc il n'osait pas le montrer maintenant mais il savait que dès qu'ils seront partis de l'île dès demain matin, il allait pleurer durant une semaine non-stop.

En relevant le regard, il tomba sur l'horloge mural qui indiquait qu'il était déjà dix-huit heures. Mince, il avait dormi toute l'après-midi alors qu'il avait prévu de profiter un maximum de ses derniers instants avec elle. 

« Tu dois avoir faim. »

Elle se détacha de son emprise avant de l'interroger du regard, le visage trempé et les joues toutes rouges, elle avait l'air extrêmement épuisée. 

« Je... Pas tellement, articula-t-elle. »

Son corps décida de la trahir à cet instant puisque des borborygmes résonnèrent dans la pièce. Honteuse, elle entoura son ventre de ses mains tandis que Sanji ricana. 

« Je vais aller te préparer quelque chose, déclara-t-il.  
\- Non pas la peine ! Ne te dérange surtout pas ! »

Le blond lui tira la langue de manière taquine pour lui montrer qu'il ne comptait pas l'écouter et se leva en direction de la cuisine. Imaan avait ramené le panier qui contenait tout ce que Sanji lui avait préparé pour le pique-nique, malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas pu tout goûter à cause de l'intervention de son fiancé. 

Même s'il restait assez à manger, Sanji voulait tout de même laisser un souvenir à la jeune femme. C'est alors qu'il se mit à préparer une charlotte aux fraises, un plat originaire de chez lui et qu'il espérait qu'Imaan n'avait encore jamais goûté. Les pâtisseries de cette île étaient plutôt faites à base d'amande ou de miel, il se disait qu'un gâteau frais ferait plaisir à la jeune femme. 

Elle le rejoignit assez rapidement, elle proposa son aide mais il déclina gentiment, il lui assura qu'elle pouvait continuer de manger ce qu'il y avait dans le panier car lui, n'avait pas très faim. 

C'est alors qu'Imaan était assise à la table où Sanji préparait son gâteau, elle mangeait silencieusement tout en l'observant cuisiner avec admiration. Tous ses gestes étaient à la fois si rapides mais délicat, il était réellement passionné et investi dans ce qu'il faisait. 

(Note de l'auteure: ne spoilez pas en commentaire le passé complet ainsi que le réel statut social de Sanji dans l'animé.)

« Dis moi, par rapport à ton fiancé, commença le jeune homme. Il n'y aurait pas moyen que tu demandes à ta famille d'annuler le mariage ?  
\- J'en ai déjà parlé à mes parents, c'est possible mais il faut que j'épouse quelqu'un avec une famille très influente, sans cela, je serais obligée de me marier avec celui qui t'a frappé. »

En voyant l'air peiné sur le doux visage foncé d'Imaan, le blond fut sérieusement préoccupé par sa situation. Il allait avouer quelque chose à la jeune femme mais se résigna et se contenta de fouetter furieusement les oeufs dans le grand saladier, il n'avait jamais touiller aussi rapidement de sa vie entière. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça.

« Je suis navré de t'apprendre ça mais tu peux déjà te considérer séparée de cet idiot. »

Elle hoqueta de surprise avant de relever son minois pour le fixer avec de grands yeux, Sanji avait une idée derrière la tête. 

« Je suis certes un chef cuisinier mais également un pirate, je parcours les mers sinueuses et pleines de dangers de ce monde donc je ne pourrais pas être à tes côtés pour te protéger. Bien que crois moi, j'aurais été comblé d'avoir une femme aussi merveilleuse en tant qu'épouse, commença-t-il. »

Bien qu'il n'aimait pas avouer lorsqu'il se sentait mal, il n'avait par contre aucune difficulté à ouvertement se confesser à une femme. Imaan cacha son visage derrière ses mains tant elle rougissait d'émotion mais à la fois d'embarras ce qui fit rire Sanji.

« Désolé, se moqua-t-il. Que ce soit avec lui ou avec moi, dans les deux cas tu n'es pas gâté !  
\- Non... Ce ne serait pas une punition pour moi de t'épouser, bien au contraire... »

Après avoir dit ça, elle n'osait toujours pas affronter son regard tandis que lui, détourna le visage en rougissant fortement. Ils ne se connaissaient certes que depuis quelques jours mais pas la peine de chercher plus loin pour comprendre que ces deux là étaient raides dingues l'un de l'autre. 

« Du coup, poursuivit difficilement Sanji en rougissant toujours. J'ai pensé à écrire une lettre à tes parents dans laquelle j'insérerais des documents importants, je sais que toute cette histoire te concerne mais je te demanderai de ne pas l'ouvrir et simplement de leur faire parvenir.  
\- Merci énormément de m'aider, je leur donnerai demain promis ! »

Sanji lui offrit un chaleureux sourire en guise de réponse et continua la préparation de son dessert. Ils continuèrent de discuter et peu à peu, les rires et la passion qui étaient normalement présents entre eux réapparurent.

Les émotions percent, volent, frétillent et se cognent au milieu des deux jeunes adultes qui savouraient chaque instant la présence de l'autre. Le blond n'avait honnêtement aucune envie de reprendre la mer demain, il voulait rester ici, avec elle et la rendre heureuse chaque jour que Dieu lui offrait.

Dire que demain à la même heure il serait entrain de supporter l'insupportable mauvaise humeur de Zoro ou les blagues incessantes de Usopp et Luffy. Un carnage, ce n'était pas un équipage de pirates mais un véritable centre aéré. 

Soudainement, on toqua à la porte ce qui interrompu leur conversation. Imaan partit ouvrir en se demandant tout de même qui ça pouvait être tandis que Sanji plaça ses préparations au frigo, il espérait que ça rendrait comme il l'avait imaginé demain en se réveillant. Puis, il se mit à chercher son paquet de cigarette un peu partout dans la pièce, bon sang, il n'avait pas fumé depuis ce midi il n'avait jamais tenu aussi longtemps sans une clope entre le bec.

Soudainement, un coup de feu le sortit de ses songes, le blond se retourna furtivement et abandonna ses recherches pour se diriger en courant près de la porte d'entrée. Il fut scandalisé de voir deux soldats de la Marine ici, on pouvait apercevoir le coup du tir dans un des mur du hall d'entrée, sûrement pour dissuader de toute tentative de fuite. 

Il balaya la scène du regard en cherchant Imaan et la trouva tirée de force par son fiancé, il avait sûrement du reconnaitre Sanji sur un avis de recherche ou dans le journal et avait fait appel à la Marine pour qu'isl le capturent. Bon sang, plus chiant tu meurs se dit Sanji. 

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on pénètre dans le domicile d'une femme vous savez, leur rappela Sanji.  
\- Lève les mains en l'air pirate ! Et ne tente rien ! S'écria l'un des deux officiers.  
\- Génial... J'ai même pas eu le temps de fumer, je suis déjà énervé, marmonna-t-il. »

À peine eurent-ils le temps de réagir que Sanji prit appuis sur le sol avant de s'élancer dans les airs et de donner un coup de pied furtif au deux officiers afin de les sortir de la maison d'Imaan. Elle, impressionnée tandis que son fiancé était apeuré, le blond attrapa le bras du jeune homme avant de le lui tordre très lentement histoire de définitivement lui faire peur. 

« Je suis certes ici pour un court laps de temps mais n'oublie pas que je peux revenir à tout moment avec le reste de mon équipage, si tu t'approches encore une seule fois d'elle tu es sûr que je le saurais et que je te le ferais payer, menaça-t-il. »

Le fiancé pleurait de manière absolument pathétique et suppliait Sanji de la lâcher, c'est ce qu'il fit et le jeune homme déguerpit en courant. 

« Merci ! Fit-elle impressionnée.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux soldats de la marine qui gisaient sur le sol. Il ne faut pas qu'on reste ici, maintenant que la Marine sait que je suis ici il faut qu'on parte. »

Sanji s'accroupit devant elle afin qu'elle monte sur son dos. Embarrassée, elle lui affirma qu'elle pouvait courir même si elle ne courrait pas très vite, il se porta responsable de toute la situation et lui dit qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. 

Il ne fallait pas traîner, elle monta à contre-coeur sur son dos et il se mit à courir avec tant de rapidité, comme s'il n'avait pas le poids d'une femme adulte sur lui. Quelle endurance. 

« Sanji ! Tu sais où est-ce que tu vas ?  
\- Au navire, la côte est un peu loin mais ça devrait le faire.  
\- On devrait éviter le centre-ville alors, je connais un raccourci ! »

Elle dicta à Sanji tous les endroits et ruelles par lesquels il devrait passé pour éviter de se faire attraper par la marine qui était sur place. Il y avait tout le temps des officiers qui surveillaient l'île car elle représentait un passage stratégique dans les mers et que du coup, beaucoup de brigands et bateaux pirates s'y arrêtaient.

Le blond ne fatiguait pas, il continuait de courir à la même allure, ça c'était à force de tirer des charrettes pleines de courses à chaque fois qu'il allait en ville. Il ne s'entraînait pas autant que Zoro mais restait tout de même endurant. 

Au bout de quinze minutes de fuite, ils arrivèrent en fin devant le Thousand Sunny, Imaan descendit alors aussitôt du dos du jeune homme en le remerciant avec une moue timide tandis qu'il lui sourit en lui assurant que ce fut un plaisir de sauver une demoiselle. 

Du haut de la tour d'observation Zoro aperçut Sanji et donc cria à Usopp de descendre le pont, sérieusement, il se permettait de revenir si tard et avec une civile en plus. 

Une fois sur le navire, toute l'attention fut portée sur Imaan, elle se cacha derrière Sanji tandis que celui-ci alluma enfin son énième cigarette de la journée après cette longue course poursuite. 

« Ah bah la voilà la raison pour laquelle on t'a pas vu pendant deux jours, remarqua Franky, amusé.  
\- Sérieusement, ça m'a fait tellement des vacances de plus voir ta sale tronche, lâcha Zoro en soupirant. »

Sanji allait rétorquer car il ne supportait pas de se taire face à cette tronche de macaque lorsqu'il nota que Imaan n'était plus derrière lui. 

« Madame laissez moi vous dire que vous êtes ravissante, complimenta Brook de manière absolument flippante. »

Le blond attribua un violent coup de pied au musicien de l'équipage comme s'il s'agissait d'un ennemi, voilà pourquoi il ne leur avait pas présenté Imaan. 

« Pourquoi t'as ramené une habitante ici ? T'imagines ce que la Marine va lui faire si ils la voient avec nous, fit Nami.  
\- C'est son crétin de fiancé qui a ramené deux soldats de la Marine chez elle, j'y suis pour rien, expliqua-t-il en recrachant la fumée de sa cigarette.  
\- Tu devrais dormir dans l'infirmerie et repartir à l'aube, proposa Chopper à l'autochtone. »

Imaan resta perplexe, un squelette et un renne venaient de lui adresser la parole dans le même laps de temps. Elle était beaucoup trop intimidée pour répondre donc elle se contenta d'hocher la tête. 

« Je suis Luffy et je suis un homme élastique et toi ? Se présenta le chapeau de paille.  
\- C'est pas comme ça qu'on se présente à quelqu'un ! S'écrièrent Usopp, Nami et Sanji en même temps.  
\- Imaan... Un homme élastique... ? Répéta-t-elle, confuse. »

Luffy acquiesça avec un immense sourire avant d'étirer son bras jusqu'à l'autre bout du navire, Robin ricana doucement tandis que Sanji soupira de gêne. Quant à Imaan, elle avait les étoiles plein les yeux en voyant pour la première fois de sa vie un utilisateur du fruit du démon. Robin avait utilisé le sien devant elle l'autre jour mais elle avait été honnêtement trop intimidée pour observer quoique ce soit donc dès lorsqu'ils s'étaient approché du Sunny, elle avait baissé les yeux tout le long. 

« C'est si cool, lâcha-t-elle.  
\- Ouais ! Tu veux manger un fruit du démon ? Proposa Luffy.  
\- T'es dingue ?! S'indigna le reste de l'équipage sauf Robin.  
\- Bah elle a dit qu'elle trouvait ça cool, répondit simplement le capitaine. »

Sanji ne laissa pas d'autres occasions à ses compagnons de terroriser Imaan et l'entraina alors à l'infirmerie en avertissant tout le monde au passage de ne pas s'approcher d'elle. 

Une fois arrivé dans la pièce, le cuisinier s'excusa pour les comportements un peu excessifs de ses amis et elle lui assura que ce n'était rien, au contraire, ils avaient l'air très unique et gentils. 

« Si tu veux quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas, je suis à ton entière disposition !  
\- Est-ce qu'on peut prendre un bain ensemble ? Demanda-t-elle. »

... Quoi ? 

L'esprit, le corps, le cerveau entier de Sanji se figea alors, il essayait de garder son sang-froid en se disant simplement qu'il avait mal entendu. 

« Tu veux dire, tu veux prendre un bain c'est ça ? Corrigea-t-il en insistant bien sur le "tu".  
\- Mais... Une moue boudeuse apparut sur son minois. Tu ne veux pas prendre de bain avec moi ? »

Contre toute attente, le nez de Sanji s'était mis à saigner de manière continue, il plaça sa main sur celui-ci afin de cacher tant bien que mal son excitation. Le moment qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie était enfin là seulement, il s'agissait d'une femme comme Imaan et il ne se voyait pas profiter autant d'elle. 

« Imaan, tu es toute timide, il essayait de la ressaisir pour lui-même se ressaisir. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?  
\- Je veux juste continuer à passer du temps avec toi, tu pourras aussi me gratter le dos c'est pratique ! »

Elle proposait quelque chose d'aussi sulfureux avec un ton si innocent. L'hémorragie nasale du blond ne voulait pas s'arrêter tandis qu'il continuait à chercher une explication malgré sa conscience qui lui criait d'accepter l'offre d'Imaan. 

« Est-ce que sur ton île les femmes se lavent avec les hommes ? Essaya-t-il.  
\- Oui ! Vous ne le faîtes pas dans votre équipage ?  
\- N... Non... »

Bien qu'il aurait aimé. 

« OK, on va prendre un bain à une seule condition, on reste en maillot de bain !  
\- D'accord ! Accepta-t-elle. Je vais en demander un à une fille de ton équipage ! »

C'est alors pleine d'entrain qu'elle sortit de la pièce en laissant Sanji avec ses pensées et son saignement de nez qui n'allait pas s'arrêter de si tôt. 

Le blond partit enfiler un short de bain et préparer la salle d'eau que possédait le Sunny, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait. Il transforma le tout en spa car la salle d'eau du Sunny était également aménagée pour en faire des thermes et il partit également chercher tous les soins et produits de beauté que le navire possédait. 

En entendant la porte se claquer, il se retourna et tomba sur Imaan. Il arrêta de bouger un instant avant que la gravité ne le fasse basculer dans l'eau.

« Sanji ! Appela-t-elle en accourant vers lui. Tu vas bien ? »

Il remonta difficilement à la surface, son nez recommençait à saigner. 

« Imaan, c'est... C'est quoi ce maillot de bain ?  
\- C'est Nami qui me l'a prêté, tu n'aimes pas ? »

Il allait finir par mourir d'hémorragie sanguine avant même que le bain ne commence. 

« Imaan, je ne sais pas si on devrait prendre un bain ensemble... »

Attristée, elle plongea à son tour dans l'eau avant de se coller contre un des bras de Sanji. 

« Mais pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle tristement. »

La vue plongeante sur sa poitrine ainsi que sa moue boudeuse fut l'arrêt de mort du blond. Son âme s'extirpa de son corps, Imaan le sentit glisser et elle le rattrapa en agrippant son visage de ses deux mains afin qu'il garde la tête hors de l'eau. 

« Sanji ?! Tu m'entends ?! S'affola-t-elle.  
\- Beaucoup trop mignonne... Imaan, gémit-il bêtement. »

Il resta tout gaga à ne plus savoir contrôler ses émotions tandis qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas ses réactions jugées étranges et continuait de s'inquiéter pour lui. 

Sanji se ressaisit en un éclair, son cerveau lui rappela qu'il était entrain de vivre le meilleur moment de sa vie. Il se redressa tout droit comme si rien ne s'était passé mais continua de garder sa main devant son nez pour contrôler ses saignements. 

« Les produits sont juste là, fit-il en pointant du doigt une bassine pleine de soins pour le corps.  
\- Oh ! Gémit-elle émerveillée. Tu voudras que je te mette du shampoing ?  
\- Oui ! Par pitié oui ! Imaan je veux sentir tes doigts sur mon cuire chevelu ! S'emballa-t-il. »

Elle le regardait étrangement. 

« Enfin je veux dire, il se racla la gorge. Si tu veux. Je m'en fiche. »

Imaan ne chercha pas à comprendre et s'en alla prendre en main la bassine puis la laissa flotter sur l'eau, elle hésitait entre une multitude de soins pour les cheveux. Pendant qu'elle pesait le pour et le contre, Sanji ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux, elle était tout bonnement magnifique. Il songeait sincèrement à l'épouser, il avait le bonheur à porté de main. 

Puis un éclair de raison le rappela: devenir un chef de renom, All Blue, l'équipage, le rêve de Luffy. Avait-il perdu la tête ? 

« C'est bon ! J'ai choisi un shampoing à l'argan ! Annonça-t-elle toute fière. »

Il lui offrit un sourire timide, Sanji se dirigea près des escaliers qui étaient situés pas trop profond dans l'eau et s'assied dessus tandis que Imaan se plaça derrière lui et versa le liquide sur ses cheveux. 

Elle ajouta de l'eau et se mit à glisser ses doigts dans le cuir chevelu du blond, ses cheveux étaient si doux, Sanji était quelqu'un qui prenait soin de lui et ça se sentait. Elle se mit à masser doucement le produit dans ses cheveux et de son côté, le jeune homme se tenait le nez car son hémorragie était repartie de plus belle.

« Dis moi, quelle sera ta prochaine destination avec l'équipage ? Questionna-t-elle.  
\- On doit retrouver une ancienne connaissance à nous afin qu'elle nous guide dans notre voyage, répondit-il.  
\- Ah oui ? Vous retrouvez des gens que vous avez déjà vu ?  
\- Bien sûr, ça nous est déjà arrivé plein de fois, la mer est vaste mais le monde reste petit. »

Cette idée réconforta la jeune femme.

« Ça veut dire qu'on se reverra toi et moi ? Fit-elle. »

Il se retourna vers elle alors elle arrêta son massage, il avait ancré ses yeux d'un noir sans fin dans ses iris hazel.

« Je te jure qu'on se reverra, je sens que l'on s'approche de notre but et dès que j'aurais découvert All Blue, je reviendrais te voir. Promit-il.  
\- Vraiment ? Tu sauras me retrouver ?  
\- Oui, si tu le veux bien je voudrais que l'on reste en contact et que l'on s'écrive. Je suis réellement déterminée à te garder dans ma vie. »

Ce fut sur cette note pleine d'émotion que la conversation se termina, Imaan rinça délicatement les cheveux flavescent du jeune homme et Sanji ne pouvait sérieusement plus se contenir plus longtemps. Il abandonna sa raison pour laisser ses sentiments le contrôler et posa sa main sur la douce joue de la jeune femme. 

Elle resta immobile en attendant timidement qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, Sanji se rapprocha lentement du visage d'Imaan et lorsque leurs lèvres se trouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, la porte de la salle d'eau explosa et en un éclair, on se jeta dans l'eau pour les éclabousser. 

« Sanji ! On a faim ! Se plaint Luffy. »

Il avait plongé dans l'eau car il savait qu'il avait pied donc il ne se noierait pas car les utilisateurs des fruits du démon ne peuvent pas nager. 

Énervé, le blond cacha Imaan dans ses bras afin que personne ne la voit en maillot de bain avant de crier de frustration sur son capitaine. 

« Luffy ! Vociféra-t-il. Qui t'a dit de rentrer bordel ?!  
\- Mon estomac !  
\- Je suis le cuisinier et non ta mère, t'as qu'à attendre que j'arrive !  
\- Je peux plus attendre ! Je vais finir par manger Chopper si ça continue ! »

Sidéré par l'idiotie sans fin du chapeau de paille, le blond était vraiment à deux doigts de se battre avec lui, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Nami passait son temps à passer ses nerfs contre lui. 

« Sors d'ici ! Ordonna le cuisinier.  
\- Non ! Manger ! Manger ! Manger !  
\- Luffy ! »

Il allait sincèrement se disputer avec lui mais Imaan bougea dans ses bras, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se disputent à cause d'elle ou on-ne-sait-quoi. 

« Tu devrais leur faire à manger, Sanji.  
\- Mais ? Imaan...  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Assura-t-elle en souriant. »

En toute honnêteté, elle était tout aussi dégoûtée que lui mais il ne fallait pas non plus que sa présence empêche Sanji de remplir son poste de chef. 

« Tu vois ? Même Imaan te le dit ! Persuada Luffy.  
\- Toi si tu l'ouvres encore une fois je te jette à la mer ! S'énerva le blond. »

Sanji soupira de frustration avant de desserrer son étreinte sur la brune à contre coeur et de suivre son capitaine. Il n'allait sérieusement jamais se remettre de ce traumatisme. Imaan se fit rapidement rejoindre par Robin et Nami qui avaient décidé d'attendre l'heure du repas en prenant un bain ce qui attrista encore plus le blond car il aurait aimé rester avec elles. 

Une fois rhabillé et dans sa cuisine, Sanji découpait furieusement les légumes sous le regard amusé et affamé de Luffy et Zoro. 

« Luffy sérieusement, même moi je t'aurais étripé, avoua Zoro.  
\- Bah pourquoi ? Grâce à moi on mange dans pas longtemps ! Rétorqua le capitaine.  
\- T'as pas compris que Sanji était amoureux de cette fille ? »

La mâchoire de Luffy s'ouvrit tellement grand qu'elle finit par toucher le sol. Il n'avait absolument pas percuté ça. 

« Sanji t'es amoureux ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Va vite la voir ! Encouragea le brun. »

Ne supportant plus cet ultime manque de maturité, le blond attribua un violent coup de tête à son capitaine sous le regard endormi de Zoro. 

« Qu'est-ce que j'étais entrain de faire avant que tu débarques à ton avis espèce d'imbécile !  
\- Pas la peine de s'énerver, je t'ai connu plus calme.  
\- Tu te fous de moi ?!  
\- Les filles ça te monte à la tête, siffla Luffy. »

Sanji avait hâte de terminer de préparer le dîner pour rejoindre la jeune femme, il n'arrivait pas à croire que dans la même journée le fiancé d'Imaan, la Marine et son propre capitaine s'étaient mis au travers de son chemin, c'est à croire qu'ils s'étaient donnés le mot pour cuisiner sa dernière journée avec elle. 

Pendant la cuisson de ses légumes et de sa viande, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir écrire dans cette lettre adressée aux parents d'Imaan, il n'aurait plus aucune occasion de le faire et il fallait absolument qu'elle les persuade de séparer leur fille de cet homme incompétent. Il ne méritait pas une femme comme elle. 

Le dîner allait être servi, les membres de l'équipage étaient entrain de mettre la table et Imaan en profita pour rejoindre le blond dans sa cuisine, à l'abris du regard de tous. 

« Tu vas mieux ? Rigola-t-elle.  
\- Honnêtement ? Non, je pense ne jamais m'en remettre.  
\- C'est pas grave, on a encore tout le reste de la soirée ! Rassura-t-elle. »

Il hocha faiblement la tête, toujours convaincu qu'il devrait rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Luffy.

« Je vais le tuer, un jour, il va me mettre hors de moi... »

Sanji allait continuer son discours de garçon rancunier avant qu'Imaan ne l'interrompe en l'embrassant furtivement sur la bouche, comme ça, c'était réglé. Le blond la fixa un instant, les yeux vides avant que tout le sang qui lui restait dans son organisme ne s'échappe par ses narines. 

Sanji s'écroula à terre en criant des choses incompréhensibles avant de définitivement perdre connaissance. 

Il passa alors la nuit à l'infirmerie, à moitié conscient, sans avoir pu saisir l'occasion de passer une nuit avec la jeune femme. Il la reverra une autre fois comme il lui avait promis de toute façon.


End file.
